Just A Car
by Liz9
Summary: A little story about Dean's love for his car.


In between cases Dean and Sam decided to stop for a brief rest while looking for a new case. They were driving along some nameless highway trying to find a safe motel for the impala because the last three motels they drove by were completely unacceptable according to Dean. He insisted that when they woke up in the morning his beloved impala would not be there or worst yet it would still be in the parking lot but missing a few crucial pieces. A tired and frustrated Sam sighed heavily but did not say anything to Dean as they past yet another motel not wanting to argue with Dean or get a motel room only to have Dean sit in his car all night protecting it. Finally, fed up with the situation and wanting a nice comfy bed or as nice and comfy as motel room beds get, Sam lost his temper.

"Dean either you stop at the next motel we see or I will throw all your cassettes out the window", Sam yelled.

"Dude I would kill you before you lay a finger on one of my tapes" Dean replied quietly and seriously while never once looking over at his brother. "Besides show me one good motel where some thug will not defile my car and I will gladly stop."

"Dean, the last two motels had night security and the impala would have been fine in either parking lot. You are not going to find more secure motel than one that has night security. Besides when did you develop this fear for your car, man. We have stayed at plenty of questionable motels in the past and you never considered the danger to your car. Why the sudden interest now. I mean I know you love your car but seriously Dean, it is just a car and we need to sleep." Sam ranted

"JUST A CAR" Dean yelled while looking at Sam like he had lost his mind "Just a car, I can not believe that you said that." "Apologize now"

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry that I called the impala just a car but I am tired man and I just want to sleep."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to my car. I can not believe that you call the impala just a car like it is the same as that thing driving beside us. I mean look at it. It's a Toyota for god's sake." Dean suddenly leaned forward stroked the dash of the impala while cooing at it and reassuring it that Sam did not mean what he said. "Sam is just delirious from lack of sleep, we won't hold it against him that he lumped you in the same category as a Toyota will we" Dean said to the impala.

Sam begins beating his head against the dash of the impala while silently trying to decide if his brother has finally lost his mind. "Dean this is just unhealthy. You need to see someone about this obsession that you have with this car but not tonight. Tonight we sleep assuming that we ever actually stop. Look, Look" Sam says excitedly while pointing to a sign announcing an upcoming motel with vacant rooms. "We are stopping there. I don't care if you sleep in the car but we are stopping their for the night were atleast one of us is going to get a couple of hours of sleep, meaning me" Sam exclaimed

"Fine but if anything happens to my car I am holding you personally responsible" Dean replied as he turned into the parking lot of the motel and then proceeded to park as far away from the other vehicles in the parking lot.

"Dean seriously what is your problem" Sam says when he notices what Dean is doing. "It says here that they have night security and it is a well lit parking lot we have stayed in a lot worse" Sam continued "You have NEVER once worried this much about your car when we picked a motel" Sam finished while looking questionably at Dean.

Dean sighs and looks at Sam with a serious but defeated expression on his face "I found a dent" he says.

"A what?" Sam questions

"You heard me, a DENT. D-E-N-T DENT. I can not believe that anyone would careless enough to hurt this car, I mean she is a classic. Who puts a dent into a classic and then walks away without any regrets. No note, no apologize, no nothing. They defiled my car and then walked away as if nothing had happen. I can not believe that this is what America is coming to." Dean says in an explosion of words and emotion.

"What? Where? When?" Sam asks "I did not see anything this morning" Sam says as he gets out of the recently parked car.

Dean jumps out of the car also intent on showing Sam his damaged car. "Here look at this" Dean says as he points to a spot on the car near the rear driver's side tail light. "Look at what they did to my poor defenseless baby. I can not believe it."

"Dean, I don't see anything" Sam states while leaning in closer to examine the car "What are you talking abo…Oh, I see. Dean this is barely a scratch" Sam exclaims while leaning still closer to inspect the damage to Dean's car. "Man, you could probably wipe it off" Sam says as he starts to raise his hand with a rag in it to put his theory to work.

"A scratch, a scratch" Dean replies incredulously "This is major body damage to my car and you call it a scratch"

"I'm not sure that I would even call it a scratch. Look it wiped right off it did not even require buffing or anything. I can not believe that you got all worked up over that" Sam says while laughing

"I know what I see and that is a dent" Dean replied "and besides that is not the point. Someone damaged my car and then simply walked away. How am I going to be able to leave it anywhere with this knowledge that people like that exist and could at anytime inflict more damage upon my car." Dean replies sullenly

"You need help." Sam says as he turns to leave Dean, still stroking his car and inspecting it for more invisible damage, to go into the lobby of the motel.

The End.

Author's note – This is just a little story that I wrote over a year ago and found when I was organizing my files on the computer. This is the first thing I've published for other's to read so please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
